


Bogerts come a'knocking

by elsiemoonfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter myster
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiemoonfire/pseuds/elsiemoonfire
Summary: Strange creatures knocking on doors? Sounds like another mystery for Jacob’s sibling to uncover. Maybe even a chance to spend more time with her good friend Barnaby.





	1. Chapter 1

Part One

A stifling shriek echoed through the house, alerting every witch and wizard present. Aunty Zo stood frozen in the doorway, her old-fashioned purse spilt out on the floor. One by one each L/n rushed to the scene. Y/n was no stranger to a good mystery, especially when it involved her own family. That’s why when she saw her aunt’s pale face struck with fear as she stood frozen in the front door, she knew this would become another mystery needing to be solved. “Are you alright?” Her father asked in a gentle voice. As her aunt turned to face him in response, her whole body began to shake with terror. “It was-” she began, before falling helplessly to the ground. A few members of the L/n family gathered around, comforting and investigating simultaneously. “-the most terrifying dragon” she continued in a shaky voice. Of course dragons do not disappear into thin air and there certainly was no dragon there anymore. This was when Y/n thought that perhaps this mystery would also add to the suspicion of her family being crazy.

At first she dreaded the idea of sharing what happened with her friends. The excitement of plundering into a brand new investigation was supressed by the fear of her family being labelled as crazy once again. This was until she talked to Ronan. “My mother swore she saw a Chimaera.” Ronan said as they sat down alongside Penny and Charlie, at the three broom sticks. “What!? Where?” Y/n gasped. Ronan’s eyes suddenly lit up. “That’s the thing” she began as she scooted closer to her friends. “She said it basically knocked on the front door.” There it was. A spark of excitement began to shimmer in Y/n, the fear drifting away. Before she could open her mouth to speak Penny suddenly shot up from her seat. “The same thing happened to me! Only it was a werewolf” she confessed. Y/n quickly did the same, confessing about her situation, only to find that the three had made a pattern of sorts. Penny remained standing, astonished at this revelation. The four looked at each other, mirroring the same question on their faces. Why? 

“You don’t think Kettleburn has accidently let out his creatures again, do you?” Penny pondered as they we’re all heading to class the next day. “And came all the way to each of your houses?” Charlie asked rhetorically. “Besides last time I checked, Kettleburn doesn’t have a dragon. At least not at Hogwarts.” He laughed. Then just silence. Their conversations since the revelation were often infested with these silent moments, where they would all wonder what could possibly even begin to explain it. Sadly most of the ideas they said aloud they used as fodder to their conversation. Already debunking the chance in their own heads before it became words. As Y/n sat down in charms class, later that day, an annoying sense of doubt lingered in her mind. “You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you struggle with a charm before” Barnaby suddenly chirped beside her. A small smile crept at her lips at the sound of his comforting voice, drawing her attention away from her previous thoughts. Without correcting him, she simply explained what had happened. “Really? But how come it’s stopping you from producing the charm?” He replied scratching his chin in confusion.  
“I’m just preoccupied with my thoughts. It doesn’t make any sense.” Y/n corrected him this time, surprised he hadn’t noticed by now that she wasn’t aiming to attempt a charm she already knew, when such a mysterious case was upon them. “Come to think of it though” Barnaby began as he picked up his wand absentmindedly and started working on his movement. “Didn’t the boggert, Penny ran into in herbology, turn into a werewolf?” That’s it! Y/n thought, the explanation they were seeking was so simple and solved by Barnaby, whose innocent, green eyes showed no real realisation as to how much he had just helped. They all must have been a boggerts. “Barnaby you’re a genius!” Y/n exclaimed, smiling widely at him. Startled at her sudden praise, the boy’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Y/n had always admired the way his intelligence would seep through in times of crisis, when no one really knew what to do. He, she thought, was the saviour that no one really suspected. Ecstatic, Y/n felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she was now able to concentrate on their current lesson. Barnaby however, no longer could.

Barnaby’s vibrant, longing eyes watched Y/n carefully as they wondered down the hall together. All though Charms, his eyes had shifted onto her repeatedly, admiring the way she glowed with delight. He couldn’t believe such a simple thing he said had made her so happy. It made him want to keep assisting her mind against this mystery. In fact, he was eager to. “Do you need help?” Barnaby inquired. As soon as she looked at him with a bewildered expression, he knew he should have led with some context. “With the mystery I mean.” He added quickly. “I know how much you love mysteries and I know you want to solve this one”. Once again a smile crept up on her lips. This time that was all it took to make him blush. She felt complimented by him knowing her so, even if her ambitious detective skills were obvious. “I would love that. Somehow I know we are going to make a great team” she sang happily, a bit more of a spring in her step. Her mind whirled erratically, planning their next move. Barnaby had shown a knack for bringing her a bit more clarity and it was defiantly needed. This case had a lot of loose ends and he would help her tie them. “Let’s meet up after our next class” and with those words along with an angelic smile, she hurried into her next lesson, leaving Barnaby’s side. He looked forward to it profusely.

She didn’t realise at the time, but Y/n had failed to specify where exactly her and Barnaby would be meeting. She was so excited in the moment, she simply forgot. Luckily as she emerged from potions class, there he was waiting for her. His arms swung by his side ever so slightly as he rocked on his heels. A face of pure bliss once he spotted her. Y/n could tell he was just as thrilled to get started. “Where should we start” he trailed Y/n like a small puppy as she led him towards the library. He didn’t say it out loud, but he was glad it was only them when they sat down in a secluded corner. “So the question is, why would they knock?”  
“Because it’s Polite” Barnaby replied. Chuckling, Y/n couldn’t tell whether he was being serious or not, but enjoyed his answer. “Boggarts don’t knock. Obviously someone must be doing the knocking and then letting them out”. Her voice was soft and comforting, not condescending like most people who sometimes laughed at his answers. As much as he listened to her words, he also paid attention to the way she spoke, how she sounded like optimism. Y/n was what Barnaby believed to be the witch equivalent to the sun. She was bright and warm and he was always happy in her presence. He knew he really liked her, that was indisputable, but the question he sometimes asked himself was whether he would always be this content simply being her close friend. To love someone and be happy was very different then to be with someone you love. He knew he made her happy as they were, but would she be happier with more? Did she ever think about that? They were not questions he could answer by himself, but saying them out loud would make them feel like a rope tightening around his neck. There was a chance he would become broken hearted. Or worse, he could make her feel uncomfortable or unhappy. Still the way she treated him not only gave him hope at times, but overjoyed him so much that he often felt like spewing out his feelings, overflowing with the warmth that she provided. “Wait” she exclaimed in a hushed whisper leaning closer to him. Following her trail of vision he saw Merula hastily leading Ismelda to a separate secluded area of the library. “Isn’t that suspicious?” she continued, eyes burning into them before they disappeared into their hidden quarter. “I mean they always sneak around don’t they. Maybe their searching for the next vault already?” Barnaby suggested. Shaking her head, Y/n quickly grabbed Barnaby’s hand and began to discreetly make her way towards the nearest bookcase to the girls. Y/n pulled them into a small gap between the wall and case, an ear towards the girls who were only a few feet away. While she was focused on overhearing their conversation, Barnaby was now very aware and captivated on how close their bodies were. His arms instinctively snaked around her waist, pulling them closer although there was no need. She welcomed them and although they both knew there was enough room, they told themselves it was necessary. She smelt like a mix of lavender, trees, books and perfume. He was very familiar with this smell, especially since anytime he was near the love potion amortentia, it reminded him of her. Tucking a loose strand of her h/c hair behind her ear, his face inched closer to hers. Y/n’s head spun round to face him. She could feel his hot breathe on her face as he stared intensely into her eyes. “Barnaby?” she whispered gently, her e/c eyes shining. Spellbound by the moment their faces began to slowly draw together. Lips just about to brush- “No way was Lord Voldemort at your house!” exclaimed Ismelda. The moment was broke. She whipped her head around analysing the situation. They hadn’t been detected. Merula held a finger to her lips, signing for Ismelda to be quiet. “Don’t question me, I’m deadly serious” spat Merula visciously, hands clenched at her sides. “Anyway I don’t want to talk about it anymore” and with that she took her leave, Ismelda in suit. Y/n let out a slight sigh, her hands traveling to rest on Barnaby’s chest. She gave him a light push and nodded her head to signal for them to leave. “So Merula’s probably innocent, it happened to her too.” She reasoned. It wasn’t that she expected Merula to always be the bad guy, but it would have been a bigger lead. One that could of handed them their next move. “Why would someone want to take a boggert to all these houses?” Barnaby wondered outloud. Despite their investigation continuing, their brief moment had not vanished. Y/n remembered the feel of his arms around her, how natural and comforting it was. Feeling his hot breath almost stole her own. Those few seconds it took for their lips to then almost meet were so incredibly intense that she felt like a part of her was left there, the moment never really ending. She wished it didn’t.

It was the weekend and Barnaby was back home. He knew he would be alone, but the purpose was simply hope. He wanted it to happen to him. To face your fear at the door was not something anyone looked forward to, but if it meant that the case with Y/n was no longer at a halt then he felt it was worth it. He wanted an excuse to hang out with her. Sure there was plenty, but this one would make him stand out more from the others. She had already chosen him to accompany her, despite him having no personal connection to the mystery, he didn’t want that to change. Barnaby reflected on their moment in the library. He wanted to kiss her. She was going to kiss him. It sounded so simple, but it didn’t happen. He began to repeat the moment in his mind, this time he imagined they did kiss. He wondered what her lips would have felt like, how long it would have lasted, how she would have looked at him. She wouldn’t have looked at me with the same eyes, he thought. The kiss would have sealed something new in their relationship, no longer being just close friends with a spark. The spark would have become a flame. There’s still time, he told himself. Suddenly a firm knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Barnaby froze for a second staring in its direction. He gave himself a few seconds to prepare. What do I fear? He contemplated as he slowly made his way to the door. Barnaby counted each step, his breath growing heavy. There was no doubt in his mind, he was going to do this. After at first carefully twisting the handle, he swung open the door. There stood a surprised looking Y/n, wrapped up in a warm coat and woolly scarf. An image which Barnaby considered incredibly adorable. “Wait, I’m not afraid of you” he uttered.  
“I should hope not.” She giggled into her scarf.

Barnaby and Y/n were lying on the floor, books and snacks scattered around them. “I thought you were a boggert” Barnaby confessed, grinning as he watched her flick through a book. She fit perfectly in her more casual clothes, a style that he thought defiantly suited her. But then he couldn’t think of a thing she couldn’t pull off. “I heard you had gone home and was afraid a boggert would show up at your door next” she explained, shyly tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears as she kept her eyes locked on the book in front of her. Barnaby grew warm, thinking of the way she came out to protect him. He would have done the same for her. “I came here for the case. I wanted to see the boggert”. Barnaby’s answer caused Y/n’s gaze to shift away from the book to him. “That’s incredibly brave of you Barnaby” she spoke sincerely and impressed by his initiative. The sound of his name rolling off her tongue along with a praise was enough for the spark to begin shimmering again. Barnaby’s body shifted closer to hers, this time the movement being both instinctive and a choice. He laid next to her, both lying on their stomach, shoulders touching. Shyly, her eyes crept away from him and back to the content before her. He closed the book in front of her, drawing her attention back to him. His left hand held her chin as his deep green eyes stared into hers. Then as his right hand pushed some hair out of her face he kissed her. There it was. The flame roared between them as their lips moved together, the kiss deepening as they began settling into it. It was far more magical then either of them could have imagined it to be. It was impossible for them to tell exactly how long the kiss lasted. They were too focused on the movement and touch of the other. Barnaby moved so that his body climbed on top of hers, needing to feel more of her against him. Y/n felt as though she was melting, her feeling for Barnaby had exploded so suddenly that she felt weightless. As soon as they parted they knew there was so many questions now to be answered.

Barnaby held her hand that night as she slept soundly besides him. It was pulled to his chest as he softly played with her delicate fingers. The rest of the evening they had spent exploring their feelings rather than focusing on anything they were worried about before. They talked, they laughed, they kissed. It was a repetitive cycle that got more and more mundane each time. Now Y/n lay sleeping soundly on top of Barnaby’s bed beside him. Her figure was illuminated by the moonlight that seeped through the cracks of the windows blinds. She looked more than peaceful as she nestled into Barnaby in her sleep, under their cosy, knitted blanket. Every now and then he would tuck her hair back from covering her face as she shuffled in her sleep. Watching her movement with great adoration in his eyes, he counted himself more then lucky. There wasn’t a single thing he would change about her. She was perfect. Everything that had happened between them that day seemed like a dream. When he answered the door he thought he would be met with his fear, but unknowingly was faced with the one thing that made him feel stronger than he ever was. He never wanted that night to end. He had never had a connection like the one he had with her and to have finally acted on it was liberating. “Sleep well” he whispered before kissing her head tenderly and then drifting off into a peaceful slumber beside her. 

The sun began to rise as morning came, light suddenly filling the room. As her e/c eyes fluttered open gently, Y/n sluggishly pulled herself up. Sitting on the edge of the bed she laid a hand on Barnaby’s chest, feeling his steady breathes as she watched his serene form. Although he was sleeping, she swore there was a light smile painted on his lips. His dark brunette hair was messy from sleep, similar to the clothes he was wearing. She caressed his cheek lovingly and left a small peck on his forehead. His warm, ivory skin felt soft under her fingers. Memories of the day before spun around her head like a fast jumbled movie. Scene by scene, it played out in her head and finally reminded her of how she got where she was. She let out a chuckle, funny how things play out, she thought. Noticing the mess still on the floor she started to tidy the room, picking up and piling each book and throwing away any rubbish. She had just finished and began brushing herself off when she felt a warm set of arms wrap around her waist. “Morning” Barnaby’s euphonious voice rang. Snuggling back into him she hummed happily to herself. Still giddy on the feelings that exploded between them the day before, she still felt as light as a feather, like he was some kind of opium and she was high on him. All it took was the sound of his voice and the feeling of his touch and she was melting once again. Turning herself around to face him, both of their knowing eyes wondered over each other. “I should probably head back to Hogwarts soon” she declared, now wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly. “Stay” he cooed into her ear, his lips brushing it ever so slightly. Y/n hadn’t thought of the possibility of staying that much longer, she never really stayed overnight anywhere other than Hogwarts during the school term. The thought of spending some more alone time with Barnaby was far too irresistible to say no. She nodded in response. “Okay I’ll stay”. His arms around her tightened for a second, before letting her go and leading her to the kitchen. Barnaby was surprised at how confident and assertive he had managed to be. He wasn’t necessarily a shy person and did often speak his mind, but after waiting for so long to show Y/n how he felt he was very glad he managed to pluck the courage. She had reciprocated all of his feelings, responding to every action positively. Everything that happened between them showed so much possibility. There was so much potential between them. To Barnaby, at that moment their potential was practically guaranteed.


	2. Part II

Coming soon...


End file.
